Reunion
by AryaB
Summary: Ten years down the road, Draco Malfoy is moving on with his life after the war. The time has come for the ten year Masquerade Reunion at Hogwarts, where he meets a mysterious woman who will turn his world upside down in one night. One Shot


Reunion

"No, I don't want blue! It has to be black! Do you know who I am? Never mind. I will just do it myself."

He snapped the phone shut and threw it down on his plush green couch before screaming, "Nilla! Get in here."

Draco Malfoy rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. _Why must people be such imbeciles? Never trust a muggle to do a Wizards job._

"You is calling Nilla, master Malfoy?" A small house elf ran in and bowed low, her large ears almost touching the floor.

"Fetch me my shirt, and make sure it's pressed. As well as the keys to the green mustang." He sneered.

"Yes master, Nilla will be doing this for you."

The little elf ran from the room and was back moments later with key's in one hand and a collard white shirt in the other.

Draco had taken to living in a large flat in muggle London after the war had finally ended and his father had died along side Voldemort. Along with living in muggle London came his love for other muggle electronics. A cell phone for instance, and many many cars. He always wondered at muggles keen ability to get along without magic. But one of the things he could not live without was his house elves. He rarely showed his appreciation but he was much more grateful than he let on.

"Thank you." He said snatching the shirt and keys from the small elf's hands. "Make sure you use that remote like I showed you, and record Smallville. I'll be out late. And I can't miss my show _again_ now can I."

"Yes sir, master." Nilla said bowing again, her eyes going wide.

"Now get out." He sneered once more.

The house elf squeaked and scurried as fast as her little legs could carry her out of his office.

He smirked. His muggle flat screen was another one of his favorites, as well as something called a DVR, and he had taken to watching Smallville. He and Blaise would joke about how the show mimicked their own lives. Saint Potter, Superman. Draco himself as Lex Luthor. His father, Lionel. And the Weasley chit as the ever so lovely Lois Lane. Only Weasley held no comparison.

The ride into the city was uneventful, and when he got to the Leaky Cauldron, he wasted no time in going through to Diagon Alley, and then to Madame Malkins. Walking through the door a red headed woman ran into him, muttered a quick, "pardon me", and continued on inside ahead of him.

"Bitch." Draco muttered.

"Mister Malfoy! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Madame Malkin asked him.

"I need a tuxedo. Today. Black."

"No problem, Mister Malfoy, no problem at all. I can have it done within the hour." She replied.

"Good. I will return. "He said and with a swish of his black cloak he was gone out the door and into the street once more.

He watched as a group of good looking witches walked by giggling at him like school girls.

_Ahh which lucky girl will I take home with me tonight._ He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted a moment later by the redheaded woman from before bumping into him once more, this time dropping all she had been carrying.

"Oh no. Oh my I'm so sorry! This just isn't my day today. Oh gosh." She exclaimed bending down to pick up her things.

Draco rolled his eyes and bent down to help her, feeling courteous.

"Here." He said handing her a few books,

"Oh thank you. I'm so sorry I have so much to do and so little time, you see tonight I'm going to the-" but where she was going Draco never learned, for at that moment, she looked up at his face." Malfoy?"

He looked up at her but did not recognize her. She looked quite pretty. Dark red hair ran down her back and across her face. He yearned to brush it away so he could look deeper into brown eyes, hidden by the longest lashes he had ever seen, that held him kneeling where he was. Frozen by the intense gaze being given. He was distracted only by her luscious full lips, slightly parted in surprise. And the way her freckles were now hidden by a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"well.. Yeah I'm-"

"Ginny! Come on we've got loads to do!" A black haired girl yelled from a few steps away, holding just as many packages.

"I'm coming Arya! Jeez." She said picking up her things quickly.

"Weasley?!" Malfoy exclaimed, "Little Weasel?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh I liked you better when you didn't know who I was. " She said standing.

"Come on Gin I want to go to the jewelry store!" The girl said walking over to help her fallen friend.

"Malfoy?" she asked when she noticed what the holdup was. "Ugh, come on Ginny let's get out of here." She grabbed her friends hand and began to drag her down the street.

"Goodbye." Ginny said to Draco.

Draco couldn't help but watch her as he walked away. She may have grown up, but she was still a Weasley.

**

Draco couldn't get the chocolate brown eyes of Ginny Weasley out of his mind for the rest of the day, although he did push her as far into the back of it as he possibly could.

He had picked up his tuxedo, bought a new pair of sunglasses, and had a long massage, before he headed over to Blaise's.

As soon as he walked in the door Blaise's dog, Rage, had jumped all over him; licking him as if he was a dog bone.

"Blaise! Get your demented dog off of me!"Draco yelled.

He heard laughing from the staircase. "Rage, come here girl!"

"You said she wouldn't do that anymore! Merlin. How you have a dog named Rage who insists on licking everyone to death I have no idea."

Blaise laughed again. "Awe, come on D! She loves you!"

"Well how could she not. It's me."

"Oh, so modest." Blaise said rolling his eyes. "Time to get ready?"

"No, I just thought we could play some Quidditch, maybe watch a movie." Draco said completely serious before adding, "Of course it's time to get ready! It's already four thirty and it starts at 6!"

"Okay so that's an hour and a half."

"Yeah well you're worse than a girl when it comes to getting ready."

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

**

At 5:56, Draco yelled up the stairs. He had been ready for 20 minutes already.

For the Masquerade, Draco had charmed his Phantom like mask, to turn his hair brown when he put it on, and change back when he took it off and midnight. His black on black tux and white tie along with his white mask made him look rather dashing, if he did say so himself.

"Blaise lets go! I know we're usually fashionably late but let's not be ridiculous!"

"Yea, yeah I'm here, I'm here." He said walking down the stairs in his black on black tux, with black tie and black mask.

"I swear if I didn't know you loved good shag from a girl so much, I'd think you were gay."

"No, I'd rather not have some poofter tossing around my willie thanks."

"Could have fooled me." Draco muttered. "Can we go now?"

"Oh hush you sound like a 5 year old." Blaise replied. "But yes in fact we can."

"Funny. Very funny. And who're you supposed to be tonight? Zorro?"

"Ah so now you're the comedian."

And with a small chuckle, Draco turned on his heel and apparated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**

As he took a step forward out of the apparition point and looked up at the castle, his mind was flooded with memories.

_I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_I'm the new Slytherin Seeker. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father bought._

_Wait till my father hears Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes._

_Oh know you don't laddie! *whoosh*_

_You better hurry up, they'll be waiting for the chosen captain, the boy who scored whatever they call you these days._

_Montague's just been found in a toilet sir._

_You don't know what I'm capable of! You don't know what I've done!_

A clap on the shoulder from Blaise brought him back to the present.

"Good to be back huh?"

"Yeah. Great."

"Oh no. Come on Draco move hurry go." Blaise said trying to get him to hurry along.

"Oh Drakie!" A shrill voice exclaimed.

"Ugh too late." Blaise said sighing.

Draco turned around just in time to be hurtled at by Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello Pansy." Draco mumbled.

"Parkinson." Blaise said in a clipped voice. He never liked her. She was a slag and everyone knew it. She was like a bike, everyone got a ride.

"Oh Drakie, did you miss me?"

"Not really. No." He replied, but that didn't phase her one bit.

"Do you like my costume?" She asked standing back so he could see.

She was wearing a hot pink dress so short it could only be called a cocktail napkin, and a pink mask that covered only around her eyes to match. Along with her black hair and pale skin she looked utterly unattractive.

"It's very…pink."

At that moment, he was run into from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

Draco turned looking the woman up and down. She was wearing long silk forest green dress with a long slit up the side, revealing one slender tan leg. Her green mask covered her eyes and a bit of her cheeks and her dark brown hair flowed over her bare shoulders. She turned back around and walked away, looking up at the castle.

"No, excuse me." He replied.

"Looks like Draco knows who he's taking home tonight!" Blaise Smirked.

"Taking home?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, Parkinson, as in the woman he is going to shag tonight." Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy's stupidity,

"But I-I thought-"

"You thought wrong Parkinson. "Blaise said turning his attention back to Draco. "You've got to stop staring mate. Come on lets go inside."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's get inside." Draco said, finally turning away from the mysterious brown haired girl.

"Wow! It looks great in here!" Blaise exclaimed.

The great hall was decorated in all black with silver stars and moons. Half of the 6 person tables were decorated with black table cloths and silver china, the other half of the tables were decorated in the exact opposite.

"It looks truly wicked." Draco smirked.

"Beautiful." A voice said behind him.

He turned to see the brunette girl standing with 5 companions; 3 girls and 2 guys. All three of the women had dark hair, one even had dark skin. One of the men had dark hair, the other red.

"Let's find a seat." The dark haired man said his voice deep and smooth.

"Hmm interesting bunch." Draco said as they walked off. "Shall we Blaise?" Draco said, choosing a table at which he had a view of the brunette.

As everyone piled into the Great Hall, Draco and Blaise were joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Dawson and Montague. Draco wasn't a big fan of Leon Dawson.

"So has anyone seen anyone worth taking home tonight?" Crabbe asked.

"Ahem." Blaise said, nodding towards Draco.

"Come on Draco, you going to tell us?" Goyle asked.

"No."

"Well I have. Black is looking good tonight." Leon said.

"Arya Black? The Gryffindor?" Blaise asked sharply.

"Hell yeah! Haven't you seen her?"

"How am I supposed to tell which is her? Everyone's wearing masks!"

Draco looked around quickly, trying to pinpoint where Leon was looking. Arya Black was a Gryffindor, his cousin, and Ginny's best friend.

_Weasley. Little Weasel. No first names. _

"Why the interest Blaise?" Crabbe asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering." He snapped.

After that they had started talking about their days at Hogwarts, and what they were doing now a days.

"I'm a healer." Leon said.

"We both work at the Ministry." Goyle said about Crabbe and himself.

"You all know I'm a Quidditch player." Blaise said proudly.

"Yeah what was it like playing with Viktor Krum last year?"

"Nothing special. He's kind of a jerk." Blaise Replied.

"What about you Draco?" Dawson asked.

"I just received my degree in business and now I run my own businesses here as well as in the muggle world." He said off hand.

"You? Working with Muggles?"

"Yeah I mean I'm not friends with them. I've shagged a few. And they have this great stuff called technology. Cell phones. Computers. Cars. Its good stuff."

"It really is. Draco got me a computer and a cell phone for my birthday. It's amazing how muggles get on."

At that moment McGonagall had stood up on stage.

"Welcome, Welcome. Welcome back my dear grown students. 10 years it has been, and yet it feels like only yesterday, you were all arriving for your first day. I ask you now to eat, talk, dance, remember, and enjoy!"

With a wave of her hands, menu's and plates appeared on the tables, and faster music started.

"Well boys, I plan to thoroughly enjoy tonight." Goyle said. He stood and walked over to where a blonde girl sat a few tables down.

Slowly but surely, people started dancing. Crabbe had found a blonde to dance with as well, and Blaise had walked off without a word to a brunette girl and asked her to dance.

Leon looked very grumpy.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." He said, standing and stalking off.

Draco looked back over to the table with the brunette girl. She was sitting and laughing with the boy with black hair. She threw her head back at something he said and put her hand lightly on the man's shoulder.

Draco felt the hot pang of jealousy deep in his stomach.

He stood, not really noticing what he was doing, and walked over.

"Excuse me." He said, low and polite.

She looked up at him.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

She smiled. It was so warm; Draco couldn't help but give a small smile as well.

_Malfoy's don't smile_

He subtlety turned it into a smirk.

"Sure. You don't mind do you H-"

"No go ahead. I'm going to get some punch and talk to Dean." The boy said standing and walking away.

There was something familiar about him.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, extending his hand once more.

"We shall."

**

The three songs they danced to seemed to fly by to Draco, and he was relieved when a slow song came on and he was able to take her into his arms.

"I'm surprised your date hasn't come to steal you away."

"I don't technically have a date, just someone I was forced to accompany, he's one of my best friends." She said.

"I'm surprised, a beautiful woman like you."

"Aren't you full of compliments?"

"I try." He smirked.

"Why don't you smile? I bet you have a great smile." She asked.

"Because I'm a-"he hesitated, almost saying _because I'm a Malfoy. _"Because if I smile, people won't think I'm a tough guy, a hardass. My father is all about everyone in our family being known for our money and our attitude." He said.

"Couldn't you smile once? Just for me?" She asked.

"You have to really earn it." He smirked. "So what should I call you?"

"I think you should decide since you won't be finding out until midnight."

"Hmm, well, you seem very strong spirited. Full of fire. I think I'll call you Red." He said.

"Red." She smirked. " I guess that works."

"And what will you call me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking him straight in the eye and saying, "Rouge."

He was slightly shocked for a moment, but did his best to make it go unnoticed.

"Interesting choice, what made you choose that?"

But what made her choose such a nickname was never answered, for at that moment they were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Asked the boy with black hair from before.

"Yeah, sure."

He looked back at Red.

"Mademoiselle, it was a pleasure." He kissed her hand before whispering in her ear, "I will get your name."

"I'll get that smile." She replied.

Draco walked back to his table and sat watching her and drinking pumpkin juice for half an hour before Blaise walked back up to him.

"Hey D, wotcher."

"Nothing."

"Hey you missed it! There was a fight outside, Pansy and some brunette chit. I think it was Granger. Pansy made fun of her date. Granger won by a mile. Not a scratch on her, Pansy on the other hand-" Blaise said with a slight smile, looking towards the door.

Pansy was sitting on her own looking thoroughly pissed. Her hair was a mess and her mask was off, most likely torn, her dress was ripped in many places.

Blaise then walked off without a word across the floor.

He looked back at the dance floor in search of Red, but didn't see her.

"Damn it. Where'd she go?"

"Who me?" She said, suddenly next to him.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole." She smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"I was checking on one of my friends. She got in a fight."

"Granger? You're friends with Granger? Then you're in Gryffindor I'm guessing?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." She smiled. "Is that bad?"

"No, no. I don't care. I wasn't as big on house loyalty as most people thought. I didn't even like a lot of my people in my own house."

"Really? Me either. What house were you in?"

"Oh-uh-" He started, but was interrupted by Blaise walking up. "Hey B." he said hiding Blaise's identity.

"Uh-hey?" he replied, taken aback.

"This is Red."

"Uh, hey. I'm B I suppose." He laughed, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." she replied shaking his outstretched hand.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Draco asked her.

"Sure. Not too long though, it's already-" she paused to pull a small phone out of her handbag and checked the time. " 11:25."

"You have a cell phone?"

"Yeah I live in muggle London; I go to a muggle college."

"Me as well. Muggle technology is amazing."

"Yeah it really is." Blaise asked, amazed at Draco's perkiness, and a little annoyed as well.

"So how about that walk?"

"After you." Draco replied.

Blaise gave Draco a disbelieving look. All Draco could do was shrug. He didn't really understand it either. When was he ever this nice to a girl, when was he ever this nice to anyone?

_Never._

He watched her as she walked out the door a few paces ahead of him. She stopped for a moment and looked back, a small smile on her lips.

_I have to know who she is._

"For a moment I thought you ditched me." She said, waiting for him to catch up as they walked outside together.

"No, I have to find out who you are."

"I bet you would ditch me if you knew who I was." She said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"I bet I wouldn't, you're amazing." He replied sitting next to her on a small concrete bench.

He spoke only words that were true, but they still surprised him. He had never before spoken this way to anyone but his mother.

"I bet, I take off my mask, and you are repulsed and run off from here."

"And if I'm not, I get a kiss."

"And if you are, you have to live with me, in my flat, for a week. To show you how I really am, contrary to what you believed before tonight." She said, completely serious. Almost grave.

"Okay." He said, puzzled.

"And you have to be nice!" she added.

"Why wouldn't I be nice?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but the bell, signaling midnight, rang.

They locked eyes, but didn't move to remove they're masks.

She sighed, "Midnight."

"Yes, I guess it is time." He said, moving to remove his mask. He was so nervous. If anything she was going to be surprised it was him. Draco Malfoy? Being sweet?

"Wait." She said touching his hand before he pulled his mask off. "Smile, please? You promised you would.

"I told you, you have to earn it." He smirked.

Then, very unexpectedly, and without a word or hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed him. A mind blowing, dizzying kiss like he had never experienced before. And he kissed her back as if the world was ending.

She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. He could see her brown eyes twinkling with happiness, and hiding a bit of sadness.

And for the first time in a long time, Draco's mouth spread into a large wide smile. And she smiled back. Then her smile faltered.

"I guess it's time. But before I do I want you to know, you're much different than I expected you to be Draco Malfoy. And I am glad I got to know this you."

Draco was taken aback. "You know?!" he asked ripping off his mask, his hair turning blonde once more.

"Yes, I know. Of course I know. Way too many hints." She smirked. "I guess it's my turn."

She closed her eyes, and removed her mask from her face, but held it so it was still covering.

The moment she removed the mask, her hair started growing longer, and changing color from brown, to a beautiful ginger. Freckles appeared on her shoulders, and then she moved her mask to lay it in her lap.

"Weasley?! I kissed a Weasley?!" Draco exclaimed standing.

Ginny rolled her eyes and a look of disgust took over her features.

"You are such a _prick _Draco Malfoy." She yelled standing and walking away.

"And you, Ginny Weasley, are a crafty little wench."

"I knew you were going to act like this I just knew it. You kissed me back, Malfoy. You loved that kiss just as much as I did. Don't even try me. And crafty? I was _me_ the entire time. I didn't act like anyone else." She yelled at him.

"So was I!" he yelled back.

"Then why is it any different now? Huh? You see I have red hair and freckles and all of a sudden I'm not beautiful and wonderful like I was before? Because of my last name? You have a reputation as being evil. You're a _Malfoy._ And I knew that. And I kissed you anyway." She said, her voice growing softer with every word, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When I figured out who you were, I was happy. Because I was going to get to do something I had always wanted, get to know the real Draco Malfoy. When we were in school, I never hated you, I pitied you. You didn't have a loving family like I did."

Draco could feel his anger melting away. She was right. Until she took off her mask he was crazy about her. She was the same person now that she was not 30 minutes ago.

"I know deep in there is the Draco I was with all night. The Rouge I danced with is still in there." She said smiling a sad smile.

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes and had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Loving and accepting as she was. But he held back.

"Wea-Ginny. I-I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what you've done to me tonight. I've never talked to anyone else like I've talked to you tonight without even knowing who you were." He said walking up and wiping away her tears with his thumb. She leaned into his hand. "And that kiss, I've never felt anything like it."

She smiled up at him, her eyes brimming with tears once more.

"I wonder what other wonders you can bring into my life."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I believe you won our bet. Did you not?"

A large smile lit up her face, putting a twinkle in her eye.

"What time should I be at your flat with my things tomorrow?

"Tomorrow? Why don't you come tonight?" She smirked.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you with those smirks." He said, attempting to hide the surprise in his voice at her offer.

"If you're not yet you will be." She said smiling at her own clever innuendo.

With a smile Draco leaned down and caught her lips in another amazing kiss, and with a turn, she apparated them to her flat.

Blaise Zabini watched from a few yards away, Arya at his side, a similar smile playing on both their lips.

He kissed her gently before muttering, "What a reunion."


End file.
